


Camelot College

by Jamie_Angel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Magical Realism, Multiple Relationships, No one is heterosexual, Pansexual Gwaine, Slow Burn, Urban Fantasy, arthur pines his arse off, dumbass and his magic boyfriend, dumbass and magic boyfriend, every character is LGBT in some way shape or form, idiots to lovers, mainly fluff, maybe some smut, merlin exudes bottom energy, merlin thinks arthur hates him, some angst (just a little bit)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamie_Angel/pseuds/Jamie_Angel
Summary: Merlin is just a simple boy who studied hard enough to get almost a full scholarship to one of the most prestigious colleges in the land. After dealing with his idiotic roommate, all he wanted to do was finish his book. But, with the mess on his side of the room, he resorts to something else. How will Arthur react when he finds his moronic roommate isn't all he appears to be?
Relationships: Guinevere/Morgan le Fay, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	1. Moving Day and a Prat of a Roommate

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This work is also on other websites so please don't accuse me of thievery :)))  
> I honestly don't even know what this is, these are ramblings of a mad woman after finishing Merlin and needing more content with (hopefully) a better ending.

As Merlin waved goodbye to his mother from a taxi window, he couldn’t help but worry about her. He shook his head, trying to dismiss the thoughts from his mind. She was a strong woman, and she wasn’t alone. The whole village would protect her with their lives, she was one of their own. He reclined his head to meet the headrest, trying to relax for what would be the first time in months. He had worked his ass off trying to get his scholarship to Camelot College, trying to spare his mother the financial worry while also trying to live his dreams.  
It only took him a couple hours by car to reach the college. It was a tall, intimidating building, built of white brick that shone in the late summer sun. Turrets spiralled off of the main building, reminding Merlin that this place had once been a castle, converted to now house the snobbiest of kids (and those who could get by on scholarships and still afford to go here without selling their houses). Merlin walked forward, stopping in front of a man, dressed in a white shirt with the school’s logo emblazoned on the front.  
“Name?” he asked, voice dripping in boredom  
“Oh, Merlin Emrys.” The man checked a few papers from a small table next to him, after a few minutes, the man pointed to a squat building and gave him a few directions, pressed a booklet and a key into his hands and sent him on his way. Dragging his only suitcase behind him and juggling a box and the key to his dorm, Merlin somehow managed to get up one staircase before he dropped the key and booklet while trying to open the door to the next staircase. He groaned, looking around for a place to set his box so he could pick up the stuff he had dropped.  
“Do you want me to get that for you?” a voice asked. Merlin looked up, to find a man with kind, dark eyes and brown hair looking at him with an eyebrow raised.  
“Thanks, you’re a life saver.” Merlin breathed, stepping back slightly. The man crouched down, scooped the key and wad of paper into his hands. He paused, offering his free hand to Merlin.  
“I’m Lancelot.”  
“Merlin.” he balanced the box on the crook of his other arm so he could shake Lancelot’s hand. “Can I uh,” he started casting his eyes to the things inside Lancelot’s closed fist.  
“Oh! Uh, yeah, here you go.” He said, flushing slightly and pressing them into the palm of Merlin’s hand. They stood there awkwardly for a second, avoiding each other’s eyes.  
“So, uh, where’s your room?” Lancelot asked in a feeble attempt to break the silence. Merlin cast his eyes toward the other staircase.  
“Up there, room 203 I think.” He responded. To his surprise, Lancelot let out a low chuckle. Merlin raised an eyebrow “What?”  
“That would mean you have to share a room with Arthur.” Lancelot chuckled, clapping a hand on Merlin’s shoulder. “Good luck.”  
“Well, thanks.” Merlin said, moving to walk up the staircase. Lancelot opened the door and called after him as he walked   
“Have fun!”  
Merlin knocked on the door marked 203.  
“Come in!” came a husky voice from inside the dorm. He opened the door, greeted by a burly blond boy lazing on the end of a bed. He cocked his eyebrow when he saw Merlin in the doorway. “Who are you?”  
“I’m Merlin, your roommate.” He said, setting his stuff down on the other bed and offering his hand. The blonde just looked at him with the same amused expression. He let his hand drop. “That went well” he murmured to himself, turning toward the bed and starting to unpack. He didn’t have much, just a few books; a picture of himself, his mother and his father; a small aloe vera plant and the clothes and shoes from his suitcase. He set the plant down on his desk, the picture frame on his nightstand (along with one of the shabby old books), the rest of the books on the top of the dresser and his clothes in the tiny dresser crammed at the foot of the bed. All the while, Arthur’s eyes followed him around the small room. Merlin turned on his heel, to face Arthur.   
“What exactly do you want?” he asked   
“I don’t know what you mean.”Arthur responded, his mouth quirking upwards into a smirk. Merlin just sighed, reaching to grab his phone from his back pocket, checking the notifications quickly. Great, Gwen had texted him. That was reason enough to get out of this uncomfortable situation.  
Want to grab some coffee? I’ve only been here half an hour but I need to escape my roommate. XO, Gwen  
I’m dying here, Gwen, you’re my saviour. I’ll be there in 10.   
He shot back a reply; Arthur still watching his every move. He shoved his phone in the back pocket of his jeans.  
“Never mind,” he said, meeting Arthur’s gaze for the first time, and feeling heat slowly flush into his face. His eyes were beautiful, astonishingly blue and still fixed on his. Merlin turned away, grabbing the dorm key on the nightstand. “I wouldn’t think someone with a brain so tiny could comprehend words.” He made to walk out of the room.  
“You can’t talk to me that way!” he said, with a laugh of disbelief.  
“Oh yeah?” Merlin said, the corner of his mouth tugging up as he turned to face Arthur. “I’m going out to meet a friend, don’t wreck the room.” He said, turning away again and putting his hand on the doorknob.”  
“You? You have friends?” Merlin just rolled his eyes and left the dorm.  
Before he left the building entirely, he checked the fridge in the communal kitchen. Nothing apart from a half empty can of bud-light. Seriously? It was noon on the first day of term. He shook his head and closed the fridge, setting off down the staircase again. Apparently, he was going shopping after coffee with Gwen.


	2. We Speak of Old Friends and Complain about Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Gwen have a fun chat at the nearby coffee shop, they both gay panic and go shopping.  
> Lancelot has some questions about Gwen and Merlin's relationship

Merlin walked toward the small cafe, already spotting his friend waiting at a table shrouded by the shadow of an oak tree. Merlin caught her eye and raised his arm in greeting, jogging over to her.  
“Gwen!” he greeted her, slightly out of breath. She rose from her seat, enveloping him in a hug, before gesturing to the seat opposite her.  
“Please, sit. I already ordered us drinks and a slice of cake.” She flattened the skirt of her dress complacently, smoothing the light blue fabric as she sat down again.  
Merlin grinned, sitting down, placing his phone on the table.  
“How was moving day for you then?” he said, mouth upturned at the corner. She rolled her eyes in an uncharacteristic way “Bad then?” he joked  
“You have no idea,” she said, exasperated “my roommate is this really sophisticated girl, she sounds so high-class and snobbish but she’s actually really nice and really pretty, and her eyes, by the gods – her eyes-“  
Merlin smiled as Gwen ranted to him, holding back a laugh.  
“That’s your version of a bad roommate?” he laughed. Gwen huffed and crossed her arms.   
“She’s so pretty, it’s not decent.” She said, letting out a laugh when she met his eyes.  
“Well. My roommate is such an arrogant prat,” Merlin launched into a rant about Arthur, only pausing to thank the pink haired girl that brought them there coffees and a slab of red velvet cake that they immediately dug into. Merlin tried to resume his rant once the girl had gone away. She had interrupted him right in the middle of his angry detailed account.  
“So, I’d just texted you back, and I turn to go and I accidently meet his eyes –“he stopped himself before he could go on any further. Gwen raised her eyebrows but said nothing, which he appreciated. He told the rest of this story as they finished the cake and their respective coffees.   
“So, you have a crush on him?” Gwen asked once he’d finished  
“No!” Merlin said just a little too quickly, face flushing delicate pink. Gwen laughed her high, girlish laughter, looking affectionately at her oldest friend, one hand toying with the end of her braid.   
“Awww, Merlin, you’ve got a crush” she cooed, playfully slapping his arm.  
“Shut up.” He mumbled, eyes on his shoes, but he smiled anyway. “Not like you can say anything,” he grinned, putting on a high voice “her eyes are so pretty, Merlin! She’s so elegant and beautiful!” Gwen laughed as Merlin did this, burying her face in her hands.  
“Stop it!” she laughed, swatting at his arm playfully.   
Merlin stood up, the chair screeching against the stone ground. He winced slightly, before shoving his phone back into his pocket.   
“Where are you going?” Gwen asked, eyebrows pulling together in confusion.  
“The store,” Merlin said, stretching his arms above his head “apparently, I live with people who can survive on a half empty can of bud-light.”  
Gwen raised an eyebrow. “It’s 1pm and we just moved in.”  
Merlin just pressed his lips together and sighed.  
“I’m coming with you.” She said, standing up and swinging the denim jacket off the back of her chair, to drape it over her arm.  
“You, Guinevere, are my only friend.” He said, putting a hand on his heart. “Would you do me the honour of accompanying me to the grocery store.” He offered her his arm. Gwen giggled, hooking her own hand around Merlin’s arm. She looked him in the eye and did a small curtsey.  
“It would be my pleasure.”  
They made their way to the grocery store, laughing arm-in-arm. To an outsider, they would’ve looked like a happy couple, but they knew better. What they had was purely platonic, and neither of them felt any need to change that status, and it didn’t matter what other people thought of them.  
They had a relatively smooth shopping experience, aside from the neatly stacked pyramid of boxes of crisps that Merlin nudged just a little too much with his elbow, causing it to cascade everywhere, much to the displeasure of the store employee. Trying to right it as best they could, they took three of the boxes.  
They made their way back to Merlin’s dormitory, lugging the three boxes of crisps and four bags of other groceries.   
“Need help, Merlin?” asked a voice from behind them. Merlin turned and grinned.   
“Lancelot!”  
Lancelot took one of the boxes from Merlin’s arms, and scooped two of the bags out of his hand, slightly blushing when their hands touched. Lancelot assisted Merlin and Gwen with packing away the groceries.  
“Thank the gods that you actually did that, Merlin, I don’t think any of the boys would’ve taken up the mantle.”  
“Uh, yeah, I practically run the place.” Merlin said, grinning “oh, and where are the rest of the boys?”   
“Oh, you’ve not met them?” Lancelot asked “well, we’re all going out for drinks tonight, so if you want to tag along I’m sure they won’t mind.” He cocked an eyebrow. “They’ll love you.”  
“Right, well, I should probably head out and go back to see my roommate again.” Gwen said, standing up, smoothing her hands over her dress again skirt again nervously.  
“Guinevere?” came a lilting Irish voice from behind them. Gwen whirled, her skirt flaring out around her knees.  
“Oh! Morgana! Hi.” She said, all but frozen. They sat in silence for a bit, Gwen’s face slowly growing redder, and Morgana looked even more confused.  
“So, uh, what’re you doing here?” Gwen asked, shifting from foot-to-foot  
“I was visiting my brother, Arthur. What’re you doing here?”  
“Oh, I’m...talking with my boyfriend and his friend!” she said, resting a hand on Merlin’s shoulder. He looked up at her; they locked eyes, initiating the plan that they usually did whenever Gwen got nervous around girls. It was a terrible plan but Gwen went into ‘prettygirlcantwork’ mode. Morgana raised an eyebrow, mouth shaped into a perfect O.   
“You have a boyfriend?” she asked. Gwen laughed nervously and patted Merlin’s hand. Merlin was still working with what Gwen was trying to do, but something Morgana said before.  
“Arthur’s your brother?”  
“Yes, as much as I loathe that fact.” She rolled her eyes so hard she could’ve pulled something.  
“I’m Merlin, his roommate.” He held out his hand  
“I’m Morgana, I’m Gwen’s roommate, as I’m sure you’ve been able to tell” she laughed, shaking his hand. It was weirdly formal for such an awkward situation.  
“Well, I think I’d better go back to our dorm,” Gwen said, patting Merlin’s hand, leaning in to kiss his cheek, smiling at Morgana and Lancelot weakly and left with a thankful glance at Merlin.  
“I should probably get going as well.” Morgana left, pausing for a second to give Merlin a quizzical look before sweeping out of the room.


	3. The Dumbasses of Hall 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy invites Merlin to the freshmans bar night to meet the rest of his roommates.  
> BEfore that can happen, Arthur finds out a secret.  
> His blackout drunk escapades leave his feelings about Arthur on the line, but Gwaine gives him some solid, if not somewhat slurred, advice.

Lancelot raised an eyebrow.  
“That was your girlfriend?” he asked, surprise colouring his voice which slightly offended Merlin. He laughed slightly.  
“No that’s just what Gwen does when she can’t function around pretty girls.” He said with a chuckle. Lancelot laughed a half-hearted laugh just as a light-haired, brawny man wearing a white tank top and jeans came into the kitchen.  
“Percival!” Lancelot greeted him. Percival grunted.  
“I told you I hated being called that.” He said as he started rooting through the cupboards.   
He caught sight of Merlin and extended a hand.  
“I’m Percy.”   
“Merlin.” He said, shaking Percy’s hand and nearly loosing blood flow to his wrist.  
“Arthur’s roommate?”  
Merlin grimaced.   
“Unfortunately.” He said glumly.  
“He’s a prat at first but you’ll get to like him eventually.” He promised with a small laugh. Merlin hoped as much. How he could study and do homework with Arthur watching him constantly, he didn’t know.  
“You coming down to The Tavern with us later, Merlin?” Percy asked, taking a bite out of blueberry muffin and scattering crumbs down his front.   
Merlin deliberated for a second before speaking “Will Arthur be there?”  
Percy chuckled.  
“Probably, but don’t worry. I’ll protect you” he said with a wink. Merlin’s cheeks tinged pink slightly. Percival turned around, grabbed a pen and scribbled something on a scrap of paper that he had pulled from his back pocket. He handed it to Merlin.  
“What’s this?”  
“My number, I’ll text you the time to come down and join us at The Tavern.”   
Merlin nodded and slipped the paper into his pocket for later.  
“I should probably go and start studying.” Merlin said, dismissing himself with a small wave to Percy and Lancelot.  
He went back to his shared room, dreading any interaction with Arthur. But, when he opened the door to the small space, he found it empty, aside from the clothes that were strewn on the floor of Arthur’s side of the room. Merlin sighed happily, plonking into his desk chair and picking up his shabby copy of Mansfield Park. He sat and read while the sun sunk lower and lower in the sky. Finally as the sun sank so low Merlin could barely decipher the words on the thin pages, he got up to flick on the light. As he stood, he shoved his phone in his back pocket. This reminded Merlin of the paper Percy had given him. He fished the paper out of his pocket and quickly punched the number into a new contact. He shot a quick text, announcing himself to Percival.  
Hey Percy, It’s Merlin.  
He pocketed his phone again, and flicked on the light switch, just as Arthur arrived back. His blonde hair was flattened on his forehead and was damp with sweat. His skin shone with sweat and his face was red.   
Merlin raised an eyebrow at his appearance as Arthur swung a bag down on his bed.  
“Where have you been?” Merlin asked judgementally.  
“Gym.” Grunted Arthur, grabbing a towel from the bathroom and patting himself down with it. Merlin rolled his eyes and sat down again, pulling out his phone and flicking through it absently.   
“How was your date?” he asked, his voice husky.   
“My what?” Merlin scoffed.  
“Your date? Y’know the one with the ‘friend’” he said, throwing the towel down and encasing the last word in air quotes.   
“Guinevere is just a friend.” Merlin said, not entirely sure why he had to prove himself to the entitled prick.  
“Not according to my sister.” Arthur said, waving his phone screen at Merlin. Merlin rolled his eyes, texting Gwen quickly.  
Great, now your panic has got Arthur thinking you’re my girlfriend.  
She replied almost instantly  
What would you rather him think?  
Besides, at least he’s talking to you now.  
Merlin smirked slightly, texting her back and ignoring Arthur who was teasing him about his ‘girlfriend’.  
You call that a silver lining? What kind of gay would I be if rumour went round I had a girlfriend?  
Before he could see Gwen’s reply, his phone was yanked out of his hands.  
“Talking to your girlfriend< Merlin?” Arthur smirked.  
“Hey! Give that back!” he yelled, making a grab for it but Arthur held it out of his reach. He scrolled a bit before his smirk faltered. He handed Merlin his phone back, pushing it into his chest and casting his eyes downward.  
“Sorry Merlin,” he mumbled “I shouldn’t of invaded your privacy.” he said, walking out of the room. Merlin’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. That was, until Percy’s responding message lit up his screen which showed his conversation with Gwen.  
His heart jack hammered in his chest, pounding against his ribcage.  
What kind of gay would I be if rumour went around I had a girlfriend.  
He had to remind himself to breathe. He pressed a hand to his chest, trying to force his heart to settle. His phone screen illuminated again.   
He took a deep breath.  
And then another.  
Then he unlocked his phone screen.  
Hey Merlin  
We’re all at the Tavern now, see ya in a sec ;p  
Both texts were from Percy. Merlin took another breath. Right, he was meant to be going out with the other boys from his floor. He slung his jacket over his shoulders, anticipating the chilly breeze outside.   
As he made his way down to the bar, he tried to calm himself. He didn’t want his hall mates thinking he was a freak.  
The Tavern was a small bar on the lower side of campus. It used to be an old Tavern, when the college was a castle, hence where it got its name. The small windows glowed with life, the door was heavy and propped open with a sign reading ‘welcome new students’. People milled outside, smoke unfurling from the lit cigarettes pressed to their lips, coating the sky that was now striped with pink as dusk hit, with a film of white.  
As Merlin shouldered his way through the door, he spied Lancelot stood at a table; hand wrapped around a pint glass. He caught his eye and waved, trying to navigate his way around. Lancelot was chatting with a dark haired man, whose hair fell to his shoulder and eyes glinted in the dim lighting. He wore a denim jacket over flannel shirt and t-shirt and black ripped jeans.   
“Merlin, I assume?” he asked, sticking his hand out to shake Merlin’s own heartily.  
“Uh, yeah. Who are you?”   
“I’m Gwaine.” He said, slurring his words slightly.   
“Is he already drunk?” Merlin murmured to Lancelot. Lancelot chuckled and nodded.  
“Oh yeah, he’s absolutely off it.” Merlin laughed as Percy made his way through the crowd, a head taller than most people. Behind Percy was a dark skinned guy that Merlin instantly recognised.  
“Elyan!” he greeted him, hugging him. Percy cocked an eyebrow.  
“You two know each other?” he asked  
“Yeah, he’s my best friends brother.” Merlin said before turning to Elyan. “Gwen didn’t tell me that you where in my hall.”  
“Well, she-“ Elyan started to reply befoe Gwaine, who had disappeared, re-appeared between them and shoved a pint into both of their hands.  
“Enough chit-chat. Drink!” he commanded, swaying where he stood and almost falling when he tried to move back to where he stood previously, if Lancelot didn’t catch him.  
Merlin decided that he would put Gwaine out of the misery of being the only one who was absolutely tabled and started drinking.  
Over the top of his glass, he spotted the glint of golden hair under the dim lighting, and he spluttered into his beer. His heart jack hammered in his chest, but upon a second glass it was just a pretty blonde girl, hair cropped short, dancing while her glass sloshed liquid over her companions, though they seemed not to mind.  
He looked down at the glass that he was cradling in his hands, trying to calm his heart. He felt Lancelot’s shoulder bump against his and looked up.   
“Whatsup man?” he asked “you seem down”  
Merlin wrestled a smile onto his face. “I’m fine, I guess I’m just a lightweight. I’m a depressed drunk.” It was a lie, which they would soon know, but he couldn’t exactly pass of his sudden silence as being terrified his roommate who now knew he was gay, and hadn’t exactly taken it well.  
He threw himself back into the conversation, drinking the rest of his beer, a round of shots Gwaine provided and at least 2 more pints. After the third he couldn’t remember. He laughed at all their jokes and made jokes of his own.   
Arthur appeared at some point during the night. Merlin did his best to ignore him, and Arthur seemingly returned the favour.  
At 2am, Merlin, with Gwaine’s arm around his shoulders and his own arm around the other’s waist, staggered back to their building, supporting each other so that if one of them fell, they’d bring the other down. They were the last two to leave the pub, the other’s having excused themselves on the pre-tense of headaches or classes. As they stumbled across the dark, sprawling lawn, Gwaine spoke with his slurred words.  
“Arthur likes you y’know.”  
Merlin snorted as he steadied himself on the air.  
“He hates me.” He said, his words becoming one. Gwaine stopped walking and turned to look Merlin in the eyes.  
“Why would he hate you.” His words were clearer than his last.  
Merlin bit back the fear that was crawling up his gut – though that could just be vomit – and spoke in a hushed tone. “He hates me because I’m gay.” He withdrew his arm from Gwaine’s waist.  
Gwaine looked at his earnestly. “I haven’t known Arthur for a very long time, but he isn’t the kind of guy to do that.”  
He grabbed Merlin’s arm and propped it around his waist again, thrusting an arm in the air and yelling “TO THE DORM!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would any of y'all be interested in a police captain/coffee shop au???? for some nice police content


	4. One Hell of a Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwaine and Merlin have a slightly hungover heart to heart and Merlin decides that a little bit of magic can't hurt, right?

He woke up groggily, head pounding and eyes sore. He turned over to bury his face into his pillow, blocking out the sunlight streaming through the open curtains. He couldn’t remember closing them. Saying that, he also couldn’t remember opening them either. He couldn’t remember anything about last night, except.  
He hates me because I’m gay  
Merlin shot up into an upright position. Shit shit shit shit. He immediately regretted the decision, as his brain was knocked around his head like a blender and he looked directly into the sun. Shielding his face with one hand and fumbling for his phone with another, he tried to turn away as much as he could. The screen lit up as much as it could, to show the number 10:27. He let out a sigh of relief. His first class didn’t start until 1, like most of them. Merlin leaned back, nearly hitting his head on the wall. The sunlight painted the back of his eyelids red.  
He sat there for at least ten minutes before he, with a groan, rolled out of bed. Arthur was gone, his bed was unmade and his stuff sprawled around. Merlin looked into the small mirror propped up on his dresser and tried to help his bed-hair. She wrestled himself into jeans and a t-shirt, before there was a knock on the door. Still, pulling his shirt over his head he unlocked the door.  
Gwaine was stood in the door, leaning against the frame nonchalantly. His eyes were slightly wide.  
“Oh, I didn’t expect you to be awake yet.” He said, his voice scratchy.   
Merlin let out a low laugh “yeah, I’m usually an early riser. Today, not so much.”  
Gwaine used his shoulder to push away from the wall and crossed his arms across his chest. “I was just, uh, wondering if we could go get breakfast.”   
“Yeah, sure, let me just-“ he ran back inside to grab his wallet and phone, shoving them in his back pockets and returning to Gwaine after locking his door.  
The walk across campus to the small cafe, where he had sat with Gwen only yesterday, though it seemed like a lifetime ago. Each step hurt his brain. Gwaine didn’t seem fazed by the sun, smiling happily and strolling along the green.  
“How are you so chipper?” Merlin asked Gwaine. Even to himself, his voice was rough and husky. He coughed as if that would rid of it. Gwaine grinned up at him.  
“I’m used to it. I never really got hangovers then, anyway.”  
Merlin snorted “that’s the most surprising thing I’ve learnt about you.”  
Gwaine slid into an outside seat and placed both his elbows on the table.  
“So, about last night.” He started, but before he could finish a waitress with elbow length blonde hair approached with a smile.  
“Hi! What can I get you?” she asked, way to chipper, in Merlin’s opinion.  
“Uh, a coffee and a blueberry muffin please.” Gwaine said with a charming smile  
The waitress blushed ever so slightly and jotted down his order.  
“And for you?” she turned her attention to Merlin.  
“just a black coffee, thanks.”   
“that’ll be with you in a minute, thanks for ordering!” and with that last declaration she turned and walked away.   
Gwaine set his chin on his hands. “So, about last night.”  
“What about it.” Merlin was already testy.  
He held up both his hands in mock surrender “Chill out, man, I was just saying that,” he lowered his hands again and when he spoke his voice was soft “I know all the guys would accept you. I’m not pressuring you into coming out, but I understand the fear. They were all really supportive when I came out.” He shrugged  
Merlin arched an eyebrow “you’re gay?”   
“I’m pan. Why would you think Arthur would hate you for being gay?”  
“he took my phone and saw my messages.” Merlin said with a grimace. “I think he read something along the lines of “what kind of gay would I be if people thought I had a girlfriend.”  
Gwaine laughed “no, dude, he’s just secretly very awkward. He invaded your privacy and he’s sorry for it.”  
“He hasn’t talked to me since.”   
“The guys busy.” He shrugged  
The waitress delivered their food with a smile. They talked normally, about their classes while they ate and drank.  
“What’re you majoring in?” Merlin asked, taking a sip of his coffee and wincing. Too bitter. He poured another packet of sugar in.   
“Communications.” Gwaine told him through a mouthful of muffin.”You?”  
“English Lit. Wouldn’t have seen you in communications, though.”  
“My charming personality really helps. I don’t see you in English Lit either.”  
He shrugged “I find it fascinating.”  
“Well, that’s reason enough.”  
Merlin glanced at the lit up numbers on his phone screen. “I should probably head back and get my stuff. There’s 45 minutes until my first class.”  
Gwaine wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his long-sleeve shirt and pulled some money out of his pocket. “I’ll go with you; all the classes are in the same building.”

xXx  
His room had changed, that much he could tell. His stuff was, mostly, in the same place he had left it, but his copy of Mansfield Park was closed and a few pieces of his clothing had been kicked further into his side of the room. Arthur had tidied up, his bed was made and his clothes were nowhere in sight. Arthur himself was sat by his desk, tapping his pen and pouring over a notebook, with a textbook propped against the wall.   
He glanced up as the door clicked softly behind Merlin and he offered him a meek smile Merlin returned the smile as he gathered his things, shoving his books pens and laptop into his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder. He deliberated for a moment before turning to Arthur.  
“Sorry about the other day.”  
His pen stopped tapping. There was a beat of silence before he spoke.  
“I should be the one sorry.” He turned around and seem to render himself speechless. “I shouldn’t have invaded your privacy. It was rude. For what it’s worth, I feel like a massive dickhead right now.”  
“Its fine, I forgive you. I wouldn’t had to tell you at some point anyway.” He got to the door, propping it open with his foot. “See you later, Arthur.”  
Gwaine was waiting for him in the communal living space, leaning against one of the ratty couches and scrolling through his phone. He pushed off the sofa when Merlin came into the view.  
They walked down the cobbled road toward the castle. It was Merlin’s second time there, the first being the taster day. It was chilly, thanks to the old and barely insulated windows and Merlin was thankful for his jacket. Gwaine seemed to know his way around well enough and soon he had lead Merlin to a pair of double doors.  
“This is yours.”  
“Thanks Gwaine.” Merlin said, and Gwaine turned to leave, brushing their hands together ever so slightly in the process.

xXx

His lecture was interesting, but tiring. He already had homework, an essay detailing the main themes of Jane Eyre, and he needed an old copy of the book to annotate.  
He dragged himself to an old bookstore, where he did find a copy, amongst three other books which had caught his fancy. The shopkeeper, a blonde haired and kind faced lady, thanked him as he carefully placed them in his bag. He could definitely see himself visiting this place over and over again. The peeling wallpaper, comfy armchairs and stacks of books that had been read until the pages fell out reminded him of home.  
When he got back to his dorm, he realised he only had an hour to start his essay before his next class and his side of the room was a mess. He still hadn’t fully unpacked, but he knew if he didn’t start his essay soon, he’d be overloaded with work by the end of the week. But, then again, he wanted to finish reading his book as well.   
He glanced around. Arthur wasn’t here, and he just wanted to finish his book, he was so close, only 70 pages. Or 100. 120. But really, could a little magic hurt? No one would see, and it would give him ample opportunity to multitask. I mean, he could listen to the audiobook but getting to the same place would be so much effort.  
He mutters a few small words and his stuff started floating around, moving to tuck themselves neatly into drawers and hanging themselves on walls. Merlin lets out a small sigh and sits down read, smoothing his hands over the worn cover and broken spine. The pages are gilded gold, but it’s a faded and worn colour. It came from a set that belonged to his mother, who would refuse to read anything but Jane Austin, autobiographies of 70s musicians, and Patricia Cornwell.  
He opened it and breathed in the familiar smell – the slight dampness of the old pages, smell of the flowers his mother used to press in-between the pages, the lingering scent of smoke from when she used to read them to him by the fire and the air freshener he had a tendency to over use.  
He had barely finished the sentence he was reading when-  
“What the fuck?”


End file.
